


In that big house there are fifty beds and one of them leads to your soul.

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sweet, Too fluffy, just had to get it out of me, kinda sfw, kiss, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This was just something I had to get out of me. Otherwise I would have suffocated. Too fluffy and cute I think I would have puked if I wasn't so inlove with Tim.But hey! This is my brain. My fantasy.





	In that big house there are fifty beds and one of them leads to your soul.

You woke up when the sunlight founds its way through the semi shut blinds, shining in your face. Feeling well rested you turned to see Tim laying next to you, sleeping very peacfully. Your heart fluttered at the sight of his face, and you scooted your way to him, not wanting to wake him up you carefully nuzzled his body, inhaling his sweet scent.  
He slowly started moving and woke up long enough to give you a sleepy smile and motion for you to lay down on his arm. The he sighed contently and closed his eyes again.  
You laid there, caressing his chest and listen to him drift back to sleep, breathing slow and soundly and you hugged him to you as you kissed his cheek.

***

You opened your eyes again and hadn't even noticed you yourself had drifted back to sleep. You checked the time and about an hour had passed, still lying in the same position as before, entwined togehter, with your hand resting on his chest. You arched your back as you stretched your body to wake up and at the same time Tim started moving.

"Hey"   
"Hey, baby" you said and snuggled against him.

He yawned and hugged you closer, kissing your forehead as he absent minded caressed circles on your skin. You looked up at him and he had his eyes closed.

"This is so nice" he mumbled "You are so soft"

Feeling quite alert and somewhat naughty you grabbed his hand and placed it on your breast, looking him straight in his eyes as he opened them.

"Oh, so you want me to touch?" he teased as he kneaded your breast carefully, not wanting to hurt you as he knew how sensitive they were.

"I just need you close" 

He chuckled softly on your skin as he gave them each a sweet kiss, first with just his lips, then with the tip of his tongue. You inhaled quickly and squirmed at his touch, closing your eyes in satisfaction, he smiled when he saw how you enjoyed it.  
He sat up on his elbow and walked his hand down your stomach where he stopped and rested it for a while as his mouth explored your neck and collarbone. Setting your skin on fire with his slick touch.  
You placed your hand on his, pushing him downwards to continue.

"Oh yeah?" he purred "Am I going too slow...?"

You giggled and urged for him to keep going.

As his hand snaked its way under your panties, you slowly opened your legs for him, grinding your hips, wanting his deft fingers in you. He kissed you as you moaned in his mouth when he pushed first one finger in you, then two and cupped his hand, shaking you gently, causing your breast to bob up and down.

"You want my cock in you, babygirl?"

Smiling at his choice of words, you moaned a yes and he was on his knees right away, hooking his fingers in the fabric of your panties.

"These can't stay on" he grinned.  
"I know" you said and helped him remove them.

He bundled them up and threw them on the floor.

"How do you want me?"

You smiled and wrapped your legs around him.

"Like this" you moaned and reached for him.

He widened his eyes for a second and smiled mischievously, moving closer and placing your legs on each of his shoulder, pulling you up a bit and entered you slowly.   
You cried out softly and he settled for a few seconds for you to grow accustom to him, not wanting to make any harsh movements. He set a slow pace, calmingly enjoying your body and the feeling of you tight around him. 

It wasn't always about the climax when you fucked, it was about being as close as possible and not having any demands, just fun and enjoying each other. You both knew it and it only made your time togehter that much more important and sweeter.

He picked up the pace a little, pulling you a bit rough and you winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said quickly "Did I hurt you?"  
"No, no, it's just that it's so early and my body is kinda stiff still"

He closed his eyes and caressed your legs. Satisfied it was something that would loosen eventually as you fucked and your body started to heat up.

"Good. I was afraid I'd hurt you"   
"You just have to take it a little easy with me, that's all. For a while atleast..."

You plopped your legs down from his shoulders and he moved to lay on top of you. Softly kissing your cheek and then your mouth, looking in your eyes with such passion and warmth. A love that only he could convey. A love that you felt in the core of your stomach and chest. You placed both your hands on the side of his face, caressing him with the pad of your thumbs.

"I love you" he said.  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had to get out of me. Otherwise I would have suffocated. Too fluffy and cute I think I would have puked if I wasn't so inlove with Tim.
> 
> But hey! This is my brain. My fantasy.


End file.
